Shots of Whiskey
by potterwriter340237
Summary: A collection of one-shots about Wade and Zoe. Ch. 8 "You got a boyfriend?"
1. Boxed Wine

_**AN: Hey all, quick note here, I'm hoping to do a collection of one shots, all from Wade's POV, some from episodes and some from just ideas I've got rolling around in my head! Please read and review!  
**_

_**Pilot: 1x01  
**_

* * *

Wade learns very early on in life, that it's easier to meet people's expectations than exceed them.

He lives his life a certain way and there's been no surprises, things are pretty simple and he appreciates that.

Sometimes, when he's being a bit nostalgic and self sabotaging, he wonders how life would be different if his Momma didn't die, if Earl never started hitting the bottle and if Jesse never left him alone in this backwater town.

He always stops that train of thought quickly because Wade has accepted what he's got in life and what kind of person he is, and there is no point on dwelling on things he can't change.

Laziness has never been Wade's problem, responsibility has never been something he shied away from but most kids were responsible for doing well in high school and on their SAT's not for taking care of their alcoholic father and working two jobs, because said father had been fired from his when Wade was fifteen.

Girls would whisper about him, simultaneously warning their girlfriends not to get involved with the likes of him while throwing their own winks and giggles. Wade was the type of guy to get out your system and never tell your friends about the experience.

Which is what brings him to playing guitar hero with Rachel and Rebecca, a little buzzed and thoroughly enjoying the company when Zoe Hart literally came storming into his life.

Two days later she's drunk as a skunk and sitting in his lap tugging at his collar. This is something he's also familiar with, drunken indulgences that turn into sober regrets, and he's none too surprised when the doctor is stumbling out of his car uttering vague mumbled threats and he responds with the now very familiar phrase, "My lips are sealed."

After all he's used to all this, and he has no plans to go proving anything to anyone. Especially big city doctors with high-heels, short shorts and an attitude problem.

He doesn't plan their second kiss either. But you know what they say about plans, Wade Kinsella never put much stock by those anyways.


	2. If it Makes You Happy

_**AN: This is from 2x03, a missing scene from the very end. Enjoy!**_

* * *

To be fair, when he mentioned the suggestion of strip Halo he didn't think she'd have some insane natural gift at it.

In fact Wade had imagined the game very differently. He had not imagined sitting with a pillow on his lap and nothing else, while Zoe Hart was only down her shoes and one earring.

"I don't think accessories should count Doc." He grins at her, and is thrilled to find that as cool and collected as she's pretending to be, the faint blush across her cheeks betrays her casualness at his nudity.

"You were fine with it when we were making the rules."

"I didn't think I would lose."

Zoe grins, "You're shameless."

He pretends to move the pillow, attempting to show just how shameless he can be and she squeaks and holds down his hand.

"It's not like you haven't seen it all before." He drawls and offers her an exaggerated wink, before turning his hand and squeezing hers for a second before dropping it.

This gets an eye roll out of her, but the blush is still there and he's so tempted to lean over and kiss her. But he's waiting for her to initiate everything, she came over all on her own after all. With Halo of all things...this girl was going to be the death of him.

"One more game? Give you a chance at redemption?" She raises one dark eyebrow and he feels as if he's fifteen again and can't resist a dare.

"Alright, alright. You're losing that dress though Doc."

Zoe shifts in her seat and as if to mock him, she smooths out her black dress before gripping the controller tighter.

He picks the level, one he's played numerous times, and the count begins.

Swearing as he gets turned around on the level, he can't help but peek a glance at the Doctor, she's biting her lip in concentration and her forehead is furrowed and looks so damn adorable he's having trouble concentrating.

"Hah!" She crows in victory, throwing down the controller and it takes him a minute to realize that she's killed him, _again_.

He groans in frustration, on one hand because he's just been thrashed by a girl whose never played video games in her life and two because he really, really would have appreciated getting Zoe out of her dress.

"Damn it."

His grumpiness can't deter the petite brunette beside him though, free of her mile high heels, she jumps on to the sofa and starts to perform a ridiculous sort of victory dance her bare feet skipping along on the fabric.

Wade can't seem to hold his angry expression for long at the sight of her and he merely shakes his head, "You'e crazy Doc."

"And you're a sore loser _Wade_." She drawls out his name like she likes to do, reminiscent of boxed wine and roadside makeouts, and does a sort of silly spin to continue her celebrations.

"I just don't get it."

"That I kicked your butt?"

"Yeah. I mean, I don't play the game often but I've played it enough times I'd consider myself pretty good and you just wiped the floor with me."

Zoe bites her lip and seems to be hiding a grin that's creeping of her face, "Wellll..."

"What?"

Her hands intertwine and she looks slightly guilty, though still pretty damn smug "I may have asked Tom Long for some help in exchange for some advice I'd given him."

Wade ignores the advice part, whatever it is, he does not want to know, but the help part is intriguing, "Like he taught you how to play?"

"Or cheat?" She gives him an innocent expression but shifts a bit back on the sofa so she's farther away from him.

"What?"

"When you went to get us beers I typed in some cheats that Tom gave me to help me win."

Wade looks at her utterly gobsmacked, and she let's out a giggle that turn into pure laughter as his mouth continues to hang open.

He won't admit it to her now, because she completely one-upped him, hell she did more than that, but the mischievous grin on her face plus the way she's dancing around on his furniture completely does him in.

He likes this girl, which he knew before, but hell, he really likes this girl.

"You're dead."He mutters as leaps for her, screaming and laughing, Zoe dances out of his grasp, in a second he's up from the sofa, pillow be damned and he's chasing her off the furniture.

She's full on shrieking now as he chases her around the couch but Wade manages to grab her wrist spinning her around. She's breathless with laughter and her eyes are shining and Wade can't wait anymore, power dynamic be damned. Using the momentum of her spin he pulls her into his chest using the other hand to cradle her cheek before kissing her hard on the mouth.

She lets out a small surprised sound before curling her fingers into his short hair and returning the embrace just as fiercely.

He lifts her up, all the while kissing her, walking them both backwards to his bed before he gently brings them both down. They're both grinning so widely that their teeth hit and that makes them both laugh more.

Wade's never felt this before, this beyond happy feeling, where sex seems to be more than just about the physical part.

He's attempting to remove her dress but the damn fabric is all twisted up and she's still laughing at him and he can't stop smiling and he's pretty sure they're great together.

Zoe reaches down for the hem of her skirt to help him shimmy it off of her, she's looking up at him all big brown eyes and bruised lips and he's a goner.

She grins up at him, "We even now?"

He returns the smile and places _one_, _two_, _three_ kisses to her neck before whispering in her ear, "Not even close."


	3. Black and White Cookies

**Something to cheer us all up after that heartbreaking scene and the things Wilson Bethel's face does to me. Missing scene from 2x07. Zoe's POV.**

* * *

There's something stupidly endearing about Wade Kinsella covered in flour.

Because the cookies are absolutely terrible, but he's blushing and looks so sheepish all she wants to do is hug him or kiss him or something that involves her touching him.

"Its the thought that counts"

That's the truth; this is better than flowers or chocolate from anyone (not just a 15 year old). There's this warmth spreading in what feels like her heart, because he genuinely surprised her and God, she's damn so fond of him sometimes. (Maybe it's more than that).

"So uh what are we-" He doesn't complete the sentence and trails off, looking shy and so unwade like she's starting to feel giddy.

There's a tension between them, like energy and sparks. His tanned skin and sandy hair decorated by flour and she's just itching to touch him. But she's nervous and feels giddy and awkward and she doesn't hate it.

"Get naked?"

"Thank god I thought you'd never ask." And he picks her up like he likes to do (she'll never admit it that she likes it too)

He falls on the bed so she's on top of him and reaches a hand into her hair. He's getting flour all over her Kate Spade sheets but she can't bring herself to care because he made her black and white cookies, and he's never baked before and he kisses her like that. Because he's messy and together they're messy and for some reason it makes more sense than it use too.

She shifts slightly so she can pay better attention to his neck, because she's so appreciative and feels so... Well she's not quite sure yet and she wants to show him that when she realizes he's got chocolate all on his neck and shoulder.

"You have chocolate everywhere." She starts to giggle and she can't stop because for some reason this is all so overwhelming but in the best possible way, and she likes him and God she's happy.

And that's when something like an epiphany strikes, and Zoe can't believe she's never seen it before but as he presses his mouth to her neck and she can feel his smile on her skin and she realizes she can't stop hers. She understands how happy she is… with_ him_.

He drives her utterly crazy and frustrates her to no end, but damn she's constantly feeling elated, walking around on some sort of weird cloud nine.

He sighs and rolls her so he's hovering on top of her supporting most of his weight on his forearms, but he's not actually annoyed his smile matches hers. "What's so funny?"

She's still giggling and just shakes her head, he leans down to kiss her and their teeth hit cause they're both smiling too widely and this causes her to laugh more.

"I'm just...happy." She admits, and for some reason it feels like a big deal. It feels like admitting something a whole lot bigger. Something she can't quite name.

Wade's grinning widely and it makes her heart skip a beat as he leans down to kiss her softly, "Me too doc."

* * *

**Lemme know what you think!**


	4. Rain Check

**AN: How happy are we about all the zoe/wade goodness of the mid-season finale? Eeeeek ammirght? What a good christmas present! Here's a little something. I see this is a bit new into their legit relationship. **

* * *

Everyone in Alabama knew how to appreciate rain.

For the first time ever in his life Wade hated it, loathed it even, because it had broken the heat wave and caused Zoe Hart to break out of her heat induced lust (it did nothing for him).

It does redeem itself however when it traps him in a barn with her. This time it isn't the heat that's causing the tension.

The third time it rains heavily in Bluebell, Wade is seriously considering marking all the milestones in his relationship with Zoe by rain storms.

A heavy downpour has started and he's freaking exhausted from work, sitting on his sofa contemplating bed or video games when there's a knock at his door followed by Zoe breezing in clutching a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"Why knock if you're just going to barge in here anyways?" He asks her bemused, as she makes her way to his kitchen to find a cork screw, shedding her rain coat as she goes. She gives him a half scowl and continues on her search.

"Top right drawer!"

"I know." She says a touch indignantly.

Of course she knows. She's been in his house enough, afterall they spend almost every night together but the thought still gives him a funny feeling in his heart.

She comes to sit beside him on the couch and tucks her feet underneath her legs, pours them both a large class of wine, and hands him one.

"What's this for?"

"Its your rain check."

"Huh?"

"From last Christmas."

He remembers, emboldened by how excited she was about Rose winning and how pretty she looked in the Christmas lights, he had finally worked up the nerve to put himself out there and she had promised him a rain check.

"Last I remember I offered to buy you a drink."

"Yes well, I'm progressive."

"You're something." She sticks out her tongue at him, assuming he's making fun of her, and he is a bit but he's being honest too.

Yes she's definitely something.

Zoe takes a sip of the wine, and let's out a satisfied hum before moving her legs out and laying them across his lap. His one hand goes automatically to her ankle lightly massaging it as he also takes a sip of his wine (he's never been a wine guy, but then again he's never really been a monogamous guy either, things change and well he doesn't hate it..the wine or the other thing.)

"How was your day?" He asks her and she sighs, "Long, Jackson badly twisted his ankle climbing at the river and I had to convince his momma to take her to the hospital for x-rays just in case. Yours?"

He loves it when she sounds a little bit southern, a hint of a drawl, he's seemed to have rubbed off on her in more ways then one,"Also long, nothing as exciting as broken bones though."

She offers him smile at this, "I saw your dad in the square this morning, he told me to tell you that you were invited over for dinner this Friday."

He rolls his eyes and sighs a bit, he'll go, even though he doesn't really want too, but he'll go.

"Okay thanks."

Zoe looks a bit nervous as she picks at invisible lint on her sweater, "He uh-also invited me..."

Wade looks at her surprised, besides being protective over his dad he also is a bit embarrassed (which he hates himself for) and sure Zoe's been there before for armadillo hunts and leprosy scares but this is very, very different.

"You don't have to do that."

"Oh I know! I mean, if you wanted me there I wouldn't be totally opposed to it..."

She trails off and tries and fails too appear casual, her hands never finding a place to rest and she's biting her lip.

He thinks for a second, because for some reason this feels serious, like they could either be taking the next step in whatever they were, it didn't just feel like dinner, it wasn't even the idea of meeting the parents, its that Earl is a big part of Wades life he likes to keep private and he's not certain he's ready to let Zoe into that yet, he wants to be ready though, so he nods, "I'd like that."

She grins at him, and looks so pleased and happy he returns the smile. She pulls her legs out of his hands and leans over to kiss him. He can taste the tang of wine on her lips.

"Want to watch a movie?" She asks, moving away from him and he tried his hardest not to pout.

"Only if its die hard 2."

"But we watched the first one two days ago."

"So it makes sense to watch the second..plus if I remember correctly we didn't do much watching."

She blushes but concedes and stands up to put the dvd in. When she returns she sits right next to him, curling into his side and he puts his arm around her.

Its about halfway through the movie when he feels her breathing deeply beside him and he looks down to find her sound asleep on his shoulder. He's feeling pretty tired himself so he clicks off the movie and gently lifts Zoe up and places her down on the bed, joining her shortly after.

She immediately curls into his side and his heart stutters a bit. He's pretty sure he loves her. He's pretty sure that scares the shit out of him.

But he knows he could get use to this, the wine and movie nights and Zoe all soft,warm and sleepy in his bed. And the rain, especially the rain.

(It rains on their wedding day too.)


	5. Mouse in the House

**AN: This is right after the Bluebell Battle in which Zoe loses the race for both her and Wade. Lemme know what you think! Another drabble coming up ASAP!**

**3**

* * *

The shrill scream Wade hears from the carriage house has him tearing out of his own home and across the short stretch to Zoe's.

He opens the door without knocking and comes in to find her still dressed in her pajamas and standing on top of her bed.

"What?! What is it?"

He forgets that he's supposed to be still angry with her as  
he takes in her terrified stance.

"Wade there's a mouse! In my house!"

And all of a sudden that annoyed feeling he associates with Zoe Hart comes creeping on back.

"So?"

She's pointing under her bed and still dancing around on it and he shakes his head, she is so city.

"Get it out!" She half demands, half cries.

"Its a mouse. Its not going to hurt you." "Ill have you know that mice carried the plague and-"

"I thought that was rats."

She looks a little surprised that he knows that and he rolls his eyes, does she honestly think of him as a complete idiot?

"Well mice helped-" she says a little put out, "and they are know to carry hundreds of other possibly infectious diseases like-"

He ignores her and turns around searching for a broom, finding it he lifts up a corner of the bed skirt thrusts the thing under and sweeps it side to side. There's a surprised squeak and if he didn't know any better he would have thought it was Zoe, and then the poor furry little critter comes streaking out from under the bed, Zoe screams again, and the mouse runs across the floor and out the door he had left open in his haste.

Wade looks at her shaking his head but she looks so grateful and pleased so he bites his tongue.

"You're welcome." He says stoutly, turning on his heel to leave the house.

"Wade wait!" She's jumping off the bed and chasing after him, hair all in a messy bun and clothes to big for her small frame. She looks tiny, and with out her usual sky high heels he always forgets how small she is.

"Honestly, thank you." Zoe says earnestly, brown eyes wide and doe like.

He clears his throat, feeling awkward and shrugs, "Doc it was a mouse, don't think anything of it."

She looks a little frustrated that he's shrugging off her gratitude.

"Look I'm sorry about the Bluebell Battle-"

He groans and turns on his heel, "Zoe, I don't wanna hear it."

"If you just let me explain or something-" She tries again and Wade shakes his head.

"Leave me alone." He mutters and exits her house walking quickly across the yard back to his house. He doesn't look back, even when she calls his name again.

Wade tries to ignore the slightly pleased feeling pushing through his anger.

Damn mouse.


	6. Chase a Feeling

**AN: Sometime during their casual monogamy phase. Please read and review!**

* * *

"Oh my god." She manages to sigh as she lets her head hit the pillow.

Wade only grins cockily beside her as he flops down on his own side, but she's pleased to note he's breathless as well.  
"A plus?" He grins and she pouts a bit in defiance. She's not sure why admitting anything remotely positive to Wade feels like she's losing points in a game that she can't quite define.

So she shrugs and sits up pulling the thin sheet on his bed to her chest and turns to find something to wear.

"It was alright." Its easier to lie when she isn't looking at him.

"Doc-" And she's waiting for it, that snappy comeback that will start off their banter for the morning, something about how she may even be a 'B plus' now or something equally as juvenile.

He surprises her though. He always manages too.

"Don't put on a shirt."

She turns still clutching the sheet to her bare chest to find him comfortably naked and she hates that she blushes a bit, "Why not?"

"It's hot out."

"So? Not all of us are as comfortable as you being naked all the time." Her words come out rather tersely as if its supposed to be an insult instead of an observation, she turns to temper her blush and finds one of his many white Hanes t-shirts and pulls it over her head. "Even in a heat wave."

"You've got no reason to be shy around me Doc."

"I'm _not_." (She is.)

He only raises a skeptical eyebrow and she feels as if she's eleven again and can't resist a dare, so she pulls up the t-shirt, flashing him and it makes him burst into laughter and she can't help but giggle as well.

"Tease."

Wade reaches out a tanned arm pulling her down so she's sprawled half on top of him and places a rather chaste kiss to her lips. It is hot, temperature reaching near heat wave proportions but Zoe can't really begin to care, especially when their legs are tangled together and how he makes her feel. A combination of sexy and carefree and happy, yes, she likes who she is with Wade.

"Didn't you miss sex before?"

Sometimes, and she's guessing around Wade it's hard not to feel that way, Zoe feels like the biggest prude on the planet. She blushes, "I was busy. Med school, internship and I _had_ a boyfriend."

"Well whoever they were, none of them were doing it right if you didn't miss it."

His logic is a little skewed but that doesn't mean she disagrees with him.

"And you do it right?"

He grins and his hand wanders temptingly under the shirt and over her hip before he pinches her, she slaps him on his hand and he laughs. "You know I do."

Their lips meet and he's shifting so he's on top of her, his weight suspended by his fore arms framing her head. Already Zoe can feel something building up inside her and she's doing everything possible not to arch into him, not to sigh too loudly, counting points and all that.

He kisses her roughly now, as if he can sense that she's holding back and there's this breaking point that he always manages to get her too (pretty damn quickly Zoe realizes) where she stops seeing it as a system of one upping each other in who wants each other more. So she arches into him, his hot bare skin warm even through the cotton of her shirt, and lets out a fully satisfied sigh as he kisses the nape of her neck and the hint of collar bone revealed by the t-shirt.

Wade lets out a appreciative hum as he pulls the shirt over her head.

After they lay side by side, the afternoon sun is leaking through his windows and it is far too hot and sweaty for cuddling but Wade reaches out his hand and intertwines it with hers. It feels new but not wrong so Zoe allows it and offers a light squeeze back. They're both warm and lazy and content, bare skin exposed to the smallest of breezes making it through the screen door.

"I'd miss this." Wade says casually, so casually it feels like he's discussing the weather or something. And Zoe knows he's not just talking about the A plus sex they've been having. (Zoe's always been a high achiever after all.)

She looks over at him and he's looking right back at her, something he's never been scared of doing, he's always been able to meet her head on, no matter what the situation. And if he's being honest than she can muster up the courage to be honest too. Counting points and all that of course.

"Me too."


	7. Boyfriend and Responsibilities

**AN: Sometime shortly after Blue Christmas.**

* * *

"So why exactly am I here?"

Zoe sighs as Wade pesters her further, he's been getting on her nerves for the last ten minutes and she's about to lose it.

"I told you already, I agreed to drive Magnolia to the Taylor Swift concert and wait in the car for her."

"Right, but why am I here?"

"To keep me company."

"And when did I agree to this?"

She looks over at him and he's still tapping the steering wheel like an impatient five year old, "It's part of your duty as my boyfriend."

He grins a bit, as if he likes the sound of the word even though he's a bit annoyed with some of the requirements, including being a chauffeur to a fifteen year old. She can't help but smile a bit herself, forgetting just why she was so irritated with him in the first place.

"Fine. But why do we have to sit in the car. Let's go do something."

That's why.

"I told you. We have to wait in the car for her and her friend."

"Why?"

"Because that's the agreement I made with her."

"Is Brick blackmailing you or something?"

"No, I wanted your basket and this was the only way she would give it up."

"Well if you had just bid earlier-"

"Oh my god, I've told you a hundred times I did bid but Dash didn't hear me."

"Doesn't really matter, the date sucked anyways."

She hits him across the arm and he flinches but lets out a laugh, "And I've told you a hundred times I'm sorry for that,"

He puts up his hands in a gesture of surrender but she turns away from him, crossing her arms and sulking. One of the reasons that she hated when Wade brought it up is because it makes her feel so so guilty and stupid, things had worked out though...

Sometimes she worries that they are never going to work out long term; she would get frustrated with him and he bored with her, tired of her constant bossiness and neurotic nature.

They sit in silence for a bit and Wade is still tapping the steering wheel when she snaps, "Will you please stop that."

He sighs and runs a hand through his hair before opening his car door, she swivels quickly too look at him, "Come on, get outta the car Doc."

She knows Wade is frustrated with her and that she should give a little, but she's stubborn.

"No, I told Magnolia-"

"We will be back before the concert ends and if we're not she knows where the car is. Plus I'm not sitting in this car for two hours cause a teenager said so."

Zoe rolls her eyes but acknowledges the truth in his argument so she opens her car door as well and gets out joining him at hood of the car.

"Now Doc, you're going to sit your pretty lil' behind right on the hood and I'll be back in a sec."

"You're _leaving_ me?" She exclaims and she can hear the whine in her voice.

"Just be patient, I'll be right back."

For some reason she listens to him, its hot out and she's had to listen to two fifteen year olds shriek and gossip for the hour car ride and she feels all the stubbornness drain out of her.

He does come right back, armed with two sodas and a bag of popcorn, she can't help but smile.

Wade places the food on the hood next to her and reaches into his car turning on the radio, a lazy country tune starts to play and he nods appreciatively, before joining her on the car.

"Is it-"

"Yours is diet Coke, Doc."

She leans over and places a kiss on his cheek, its still covered in stubble and she doesn't mind that he often forgets to shave.

He turns before she can fully lean back and kisses her on the mouth.

"Hmm- thank you."

"My pleasure."

As she leans back on the hood and sips at her drink, all the while taking in Wade with his tanned skin, lazy smile and aviators perched on his noise she forgets why she was irritated with him in the first place. He has a habit of doing that, they fought often, bickered always but somehow for better or worse they always managed to figure it out. He got her, which is what has surprised Zoe the most. Wade understood her, her quirks and motivations and he went with it. That meant a lot. Even when she was being entirely unreasonable and bratty, like now, he was there and always made it better. That meant a lot too. Sometimes she pushed people too see how much they actually cared about her, to see if they'd run- Wade never did. Usually he pushed back.

"You're too good for me." She says casually, taking a sip from her straw it doesn't fell like she's admitting anything, simply telling the plain old simple truth.

She sees his eyebrows raise above his sunglasses, and she has no idea whats he thinking and wishes he'd take the damn sunglasses off so she could read him.

"Huh."

"Huh what?"

"I always thought the same thing about you."

"Huh." She replies, a little taken aback.

"Huh." He mimics and grins, reaches his hand into the popcorn bag and tosses a few kernels at her playfully.

"_Wade_."

She's not good at this, being in a relationship, he isn't either; so maybe that's why its working, they're growing and learning together.

"Don't over think it Doc."

She huffs and throws popcorn back at him, "Shut up."

He takes a drink and shoves a hand full of popcorn into his mouth, chewing thoughtfully, "I think that regardless of who thinks who is too good for whoever, it doesn't matter cause we're together."

"But Wade, it could matter, it could come up later and-"

He seems a little exasperated but he offers her a grin, " Listen I don't think it matters, I think we are good for each other, and most certainly not right for anybody else."

"But-"

"And if it comes up later we deal with it than. Honestly though Doc, we're great together."

She grins widely and leans her head on his shoulder, "We are aren't we?"

He nods and places a kiss to her hairline. "Yes m'am."

"Don't call me m'am."

He laughs and she does too.

They're both wrong Zoe realizes later that night, they're _extraordinary_ together.


	8. Tricky-Ricks

**AN: Something short and sweet before what I'm already predicting is going to be a emotional and heart breaking episode tonight :( Sometime in the time of they've been dating.**

* * *

He had only left her for a second to go grab them drinks and when he returns she's looking bored and a touch petulant and he can't help but roll his eyes.

She doesn't see him though, only focused on warily watching the dance floor and picking at her nail polish.

He slides up next to her placing the cold beer in front of her and takes a sip of his, "You got a boyfriend?"

Zoe turns on her stool and raises an amused eyebrow, "Why, you offering?"

He shrugs, and smiles, "Maybe I am."

"Maybe I don't then."

She grins back at him, and he leans down placing a warm kiss on her lips. "So what do ya think?" He motions to the dance floor and the bar as a whole.

"Its...quaint."

He snorts as he takes a sip of his beer, "Snob."

Its her turn to roll her eyes, "Its just not really my scene."

"Pretty sure Bluebell isn't your scene either."

Zoe nods in agreement, but her eyes are sparkling, betraying her casualness,"Its growing on me."

He kisses her then, thinking about how lucky he is to be able to do it in public, anytime he wants. Wade finally breaks away from her, her chin still tilted up and her eyes half lidded. Its a tempting picture.

"We could just go home now..." She trails off suggestively, her finger trailing down his arm.

He's tempted, but he also knows she's doing it to avoid what he brought her to do in the first place. "And miss out on square dancing? Not a chance doc."

She huffs, and her lips form into a bit of a pout as she looks up at him, "But _Wade_, I can't dance."

She looks a little sheepish and a lot embarrassed.

"Well good thing I'm a great dancer." He holds out his hand and he's almost positive she's still going to say no when she places her small delicate hand into his large rough one.

"Okay."

They stand in the dance line as one of the workers leads them through the beginning steps. Wade follows along easily, square dancing is second nature to most in the south, high school dances and the like. He's messing up the steps a bit, he's too focused on watching Zoe, one hand holding her hair back the other sitting stiffly on her hip as she attempts to follow along. Her cheeks are bright red and she's biting her lip but she's still doing it and he feels something like pride swell up in him. And affection, because she's trying because he wants to do this and it seems she wants to make him happy.

The instructor takes a break and Zoe sighs thankfully returning to the table and taking a long swig of her beer. He gets caught up talking with some of his friends that are regulars at the bar and by the time he manages to disentangle himself the dancing has started up again. Zoe shuffles to the dance floor, still looking nervous and Wade feels a bit bad, forcing her into something she's so clearly uncomfortable with.

The instructor is leading the group through more steps but Wade grabs Zoe by the hand and spins her into his chest. She let's out a small giggle, and he starts to lead her through a set of simple steps, she follows along easily and by the end of the song she's actually smiling. Wade spins her out and around his back before pulling her back into him, Zoe is laughing and grinning and can't help but to join in as well.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Zoe grins, and shrugs, "Maybe."

The songs fades into a slower ballad and Wade pulls her closer, her head resting on his chest.

"This is nice." She says softly, he places a kiss on to the top of her head.

He has to agree.


End file.
